Reika and Class 2A Outtakes
by KasyWolski27
Summary: A series of One-Shots that show what happen after the end of Reika Aizawa's story ended. Hope you all enjoy!


At UA, the fallowing month after the Gala incident, where Reika Aizawa was taken and the students of class 2A rescued her, it has been very uneventful. It also happened to be October, and in Reika's and a few other's opinion the best month ever. But the normal was; go to homeroom; watch Mr. Aizawa sleep in his yellow sleeping bag, as Reika would try to get onto the mats to spar with someone. Train with All-Might and listen to Reika complain since she was still on medical orders after everything from being tortured by a mad man. She said it was unfair since Deku was training again.

Her class mates though the girl was just bored and agitated that she was once again for the second time that year not allowed to train. So she watched everyone, it unnerved a few people. But a few students loved it when Reika and Tenya would go at each other because she was complaining. It was like watching a cat and dog hiss and bark at each other. Mineta learned not to get in the middle of one of their disagreements, as he made the mistake of saying that they just need to get an act out of their systems so he could make a move on Reika. He went flying into one of the tables in the dinning area, while Reika froze her face turning a bright red before she turned and walked up stairs to her room. With Tenya calling at her to come back because he wasn't finished talking to her. That was a few days ago, today was Friday and no Classes the next day, and it was also Halloween.

Thus had all the students excited, since Mina had talked their class into having a Halloween party a few weeks prior. But the kicker was that the class had to draw another classmates hero name out of a hat and dress up like them. She thought it was brilliant and you couldn't switch names. So when Reika drew Deku out of the hat, she instantly wanted to switch Ochako, but with the no switching rule that wasn't possible. Mina also left out Mineta's name from the girl's hat as none of them could really stand the boy.

So after helping the night before decorate the common area, and everyone pinched in for making the food excluding Ochako who was a disaster in the kitchen. All they had to do that afternoon after classes was getting changed into there Halloween Costumes.

Reika looked at herself in her mirror, sighing at the sight of the green hair cream she bought to add to her dark hair, finding green eye contacts, and since she already had the freckles she didn't feel the need to draw some on with make-up. Her Usual black thigh high soaks hit below the green shorts she was wearing, she also had red ankle boots on, a Green high-neck sleeveless top, Black long gloves and a red belt wrapped around her waist. Mina came in and curled her hair and gave her a louse braid with a red ribbon at the end of the braid. Mina also sat there while she winged her black eyeliner to make sure the girl did it.

Sighing she looked over at the cat that was sleeping on her bed. 'I guess this is Halloween.' Reika thought to herself.

"Here we go!" She heard Mina from a few floors down as Reika walked to the elevator.

As the elevator descended, Momo who got Ground Zero and Uraraka who drew Shoto joined her. They looked just as funny as she did. Momo was wearing a black short body suit, a belt with fake grenade's hanging, black knee high boots, her top had a orange 'X' across the front emphasizing her chest. She also had a Blond wig on that she smoothed out. Uraraka must have gone to Momo for help since their rooms where on different floors but they got on at Momo's floor.

"How about next year we don't let Mina plan?" Reika suggested to the other two, with both nodding.

"You look like Deku Reika, almost to the point that you two could be twins at this moment." Uraraka commented.

"Yes, or we have a great idea of how he would look as a girl, which isn't bad to be honest." Momo smiled at the two.

"We also have a good idea of how the other two would look like as females too." Reika laughed.

"Good thing that they aren't, or Mineta would be all over them like he is us." They all shuttered at the thought.

Once the door was opened, they looked for Mina, who had drawn Sero as her hero.

"Momo, did all the girls come to you for help?" Reika asked.

"Yes they did, which I'm glad to help since it improves my quirk." She smiled at them.

Momo and Ochako have been keeping Reika Company and helping her secretly play tag in the common area in the early morning before anyone got up. It was helping Reika get her speed back little by little. She would ask Tenya, but she knew he would lecture her on waiting till the Dr. cleared it first before he would help.

"There they are! Our classes big three!" Mina sang running up to them.

"We aren't the big three Mina." Momo said.

"Well I know I'm not, I've barley done anything the last few months." Reika looked at her.

"Well tonight you are Deku, Shoto, and Ground Zero! Our big three! And I think we are lucky that they are guys and not girls honestly because the rest of us would be over looked." She laughed.

The rest of Halloween went by, many wondering how Mineta got Pinky as his gender swap and how he got his body all pink. But looking at Bakugo who had an evil grin on his face, which seemed off when he was dressed like Spititress. The boys looked ridicules to be honest, they had the hardest time taking the girls hero looks and turning them to a guys look. But Reika had to admit, seeing Tenya in pink, dark blue and white that Uravity wore was icing to the cake and she kind of thought the idea Mina came up with was brilliant for the guys.

By the end of the party, Bakugo decided that Mineta made a great Piñata, using Sero's quirk to dangle him from the ceiling and using a bat that Momo created to wack him silly. Tenya was lounging on the couch once Reika told him to chill out when Kirishima accidentally bumped into her, nearly knocking her over, and acting like she was made of glass. Which caused slit teasing since Reika tore into him about how he was treating her like a china doll, which she wasn't.

They found that Deku and Uraraka snuck off and Mina found them kissing. Which caused even more teasing to erupt in the common area. Soon enough Aizawa came storming down, yelling that if they weren't going to keep the noise down he was going to cut the celebration short. All in all, a great Halloween for Class 2A of the Hero Course at UA.

**Hey everyone! **

**So after some thoughts, I decided to post the outtakes or one shots that go along with Reika Aizawa's story! Hopefully everyone will enjoy them! **


End file.
